


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5 related drabbles, Bucky doesn't fall, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Kid Fic, There's a small sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky has a happy little family (almost.)MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card 2:O3Alphabet,G3Sibling,N3Free Space,I3Food,B3Code





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

"Daddy, Daddy," their little girl shouted as she came running up to him after work. He knelt so she wouldn't yank on his prosthetic.

"Yes, my little star. What do you need?"

She grinned at the play on her name and said, "Can you sing me the Alphabet song?"

He frowned but nodded, not seeing the harm, "A-B-C-D—"

"No, no! The other one."

"The other one?" he asked.

"The one about me!" Stella said, putting her hands on her hips in an imitation of her mom. He looked up at Peggy, confused.

She mouthed the words, "Twinkle, Twinkle," at him.

* * *

After Bucky had tucked Stella into bed that night, twice, as the first time wasn't quite right, he joined Peggy in bed. He leaned close to get a glimpse of what she was reading, noting that it wasn't work related, then kissed her temple. He left a short trail of kisses down her neck and grinned into her skin when she tilted her head to give him better access.

"What do you think about giving Stella a sibling?" he asked softly.

She grinned and set aside her book. "I'd be delighted... if you're the one who has to carry him."

* * *

Bucky was enjoying the warmth of the mug of hot cocoa in his hand and the quiet hush in the apartment. It was Christmas Eve and Stella was in bed and Peggy had fallen asleep in the front room. Becca was the only one awake, enjoying the late night hour with him.

"I'm glad you came home."

He huffed a laugh without humor. "It wasn't my decision. Not after..."

"I know," she said, knowing he meant the accident. The train. "I miss Steve."

Bucky nodded, feeling the tears he wouldn't shed at the back of his eyes. "Me too, sis."

* * *

Bucky was at the stove when Peggy strolled into the kitchen, still stretching the sleep from her body. Her robe slipped down her shoulder and she didn't fix it immediately. She came up behind him and rubbed her hands up his chest in a hug and pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

After a quiet moment, she stepped to the side to look at what he was making.

"Are pancakes the only breakfast food you know how to make?" she asked.

"Nah," he answered as he expertly flipped one in the pan, "I can cook bacon too."

* * *

The door slammed and Bucky looked up from the mess he was cleaning up. Stella had decided that dumping blue paint on the floor was helping with the baby's room. Bucky was on his knees scrubbing at the spot in the carpet.

"What's going on?" Peggy asked from the doorway.

"I want to help with the baby's room!" Stella shouted from where she was being punished with her nose in the corner.

Peggy's eyebrows rose up her forehead, confused, and she looked at him.

He shrugged, at a complete loss. "If you were talking in code, I apparently missed something."


End file.
